


Living in the dream

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some CF Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Barry gets jealous.

 

~~

 

Barry thought that he would never have to get jealous when he began dating Leonard Snart. For one, Len was possessive and easily jealous when someone even so much as said Barry’s name and he was sure that Len knew the exact same thing with Barry and wouldn’t do anything that would make him jealous. He was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong, wrong, wrong. Barry never knew that Len and Hartley were close. He didn’t even know that they knew each other let alone had dated once upon a time. The subtle looks, the glances, the touches. Barry had thought to ignore those because hey, it’s what friends do. He’s done that several times in fact with Iris, Caitlin and even Cisco. He didn’t think much of it. But the kiss.

 

The kiss is what got to him. Barry was hanging out with Len in his hideout, Mick thought that it was a bad idea to let someone know where it was, someone who worked for the cops and could tell the flash where it was. Len brushed it off and told him that it was fine. That Barry was fine. Hartley had sauntered in as though it was a usual thing of him being there. He plopped down next to Len, not noticing Barry sitting there and wrapped his arms around Len’s neck, told him about his horrible day and Len, just completely and utterly not caring kissed Hartley on the lips, telling him that it was going to get better. Barry was hurt. Yeah, who wouldn’t be. But he wasn’t going to let that slid. He stood up, dragged Len away from the group.

 

“What the hell was that all about? You kissed him. Why?” Anger flashed through his eyes as he watched Len only smirk at the obvious jealousy that was coming off Barry.

 

“Don’t laugh. I want to know why.”

“Calm down scarlet. It’s always been that way between Hartley and I. We grew up together. And when he felt ignored or upset or anything I would kiss him to make him feel better. When I kiss him, he feels important. That someone cares for him. It means nothing. But if it makes you uncomfortable then I won’t do it again.” Len pulled Barry into a hug and kissed his cheek.

“You don’t have to. If it makes him feel better. Just don’t do it in front of me okay? I don’t like seeing my boyfriend kiss another guy.”

 

“You got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

It pops up when he searches. He’s been gone months and without any communication with Barry, he doesn’t know if his boyfriend is okay or not. It’s when he asks Gideon to do a search that it shows. 2016, late December, Central City in ruins, the flash has lost his speed and sitting in the top left hand corner was a picture of the flash, his Barry submitting to the man they call Zoom.

He wants to go back, stop all of this from happening but he knows that he can’t. Not until they stop Savage.


	3. Chapter 3

The words were left unspoken. They sat their for what seemed like hours when it was more like seconds. Their eyes locking as they both held onto the phone.   
Barry wanted to say it. Say what he had been wanting to since he figured out the feelings that he was feeling about Cold. He knew, thanks to Lisa that he felt the same way.

“Len.” Barry started.

“I know scarlet.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ohio: 2012

If Barry hadn’t seen it with his own eyes he wouldn’t have believed it. The way that he moved, the way that he looked, his eyes were the same. He was the same. Everything about this man spoke volumes about the one that he had lost. They might have changed but the way that he felt about him didn’t. His name actually isn’t Barry here. He goes by Sebastian and Leonard, Len, he doesn’t go by that either. His name is Michael. He’s twenty-seven, He’s actually Barry’s—Sebastian’s teacher. He’s married, She’s beautiful, a former model. They have two children. He never remembers. But Barry always does. Len’s going to die. On his twenty-eight birthday, like always and then it resets. They become new people, Len won’t remember, but Barry will look at the man that he loved fall in love and move on.


	5. Chapter 5

“I think you missed your true calling Kid.” Len smirks, he’s dragging Barry through mud and trees and whatever else that neither man wants to think about. Barry doesn’t mind it, But he didn’t think his morning would lead him here. 

“You can’t be serious.” Caitlin scolds, actually scolds. She’s standing in front of him, eyes unyielding as she takes in what he had just told her. Cisco on the other hand continues to suck on the straw in a cup that had long since gone dry. Barry shifts from the position that he’s using, actually something he picked up from Snart. If he was going to do this, he needed to know a little of the technique. And what better way than to mimic the master of the casual lean?

“Cisco, tell her that this is the only way.” Barry turns to his best friend. The only person who knows that what Barry is doing is the right thing. He slurps, the nagging sound of air going through the straw seems to emit through the room. Once he’s done, he tosses the cup in the trash. 

“She’s right. The Snart’s can’t be trusted and you’re thinking about going undercover. With Snart. Leonard Snart, Lewis Snart. Possibly Lisa Snart. The Rogues, That dick Hartley. Mark Mardon, Shawna Baez, Are you Insane?” 

Barry rolls his eyes. “I’m also the flash. They don’t know that. As far as they will know I’m just a kid that’s looking for an in with Leonard ‘Captain Cold’ Snart.” 

“Captain Cold. That’s a nice name. Hey ask him how he came up with that one—”

“CISCO!” Caitlin yells. 

“Right, My bad. Not the–uh— So yeah you probably shouldn’t do this.” Barry moves from the table and walks towards them. He’s sullen, energetic at the same time. He knows that he has to do this. For the sake of Central City.

“I have to do this. If I don’t, then Eddie does and Iris won’t forgive me if something happened to him. I’m the only one who can do this.”  

“Barry…”

Caitlin’s voice is soft. “I’ve already lost Ronnie, Nearly lost Cisco and Harry. I don’t want to lose you too.” 

Barry gives her a weak smile. Her feelings, her fears are true. “You won’t.” 

___

He pushes the leather jacket back a little, exposing his collarbone and giving the best seductive look he can. He head heard the best way to make the ranks and get in on Cold’s top crew was… Well if he thought you were pretty.  He walks through the house. It’s larger than he expected and there’s a lot more people inside than he thought when Joe had given him the information. 

“You must be Barry.” A gruff voice calls. He turns and comes face to face with Mick Rory.  Cold’s right hand man.  

“You must be Mick.”  Barry holds out a hand but Mick ignores it. 

“Follow me. Snart’s waiting in his bedroom for you.” 

“Bedroom?”  

Mick smirks. “Not what you think kid.” 

Barry follows Mick through a slightly crowded hallway and he’s sure that he got groped by some of the people. He guess Snart still loves to host parties, even on the eve of something major happening in Central City. He just has to figure out what that is. 

They stop in front of a blue door.  Mick pushes it open and stands to the side. Moments pass and Leonard Snart calls him. He goes without hesitation.  The door closes behind him. It’s dark inside and he can’t see anything. 

“Barry West? Correct?” A silky, almost bored voice calls. “Uh, yeah. Where are you?”

A light flips on. Barry adjusts his Eyes and can now clearly see the man he’s going to take down. “I’m Leonard Snart. Pleased to meet you.”

—–

Maybe that’s where it started, maybe that’s where Barry found himself trailing after Snart, maybe that’s where Barry doesn’t think he can do this.

“I mean if you weren’t the flash, this would be a perfect job for you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Barry says once they stop.

Len snorts. “Right.“ 


	6. Chapter 6

Walking Into the apartment Barry stilled. He looked around, eyes scanning the room and noticing a few things. One, he didn’t smell dinner cooking as he usually would and two, his boyfriend was no where to be seen. He dropped his CSI bag and sped out of his flash suit, knowing that he should have done this at Star Labs but he was starving and Len promised him Shrimp Scampi for no reason at all.

He hangs the suit on a hanger and inside the hall closet. He should be around here somewhere. The apartment that he and Len had bought together hadn’t been that big and there’s maybe three places that Len could possibly hide yet he knows that he can’t be in either of those. He wouldn’t leave Barry hungry like that.

“Lenny!” He calls as he makes his way around the apartment. He sees Len’s cat (who he named Coldwave, Honestly?) sitting on the windowsill and scratches behind her ear. She purrs lightly before hopping down, no doubt going wherever Len is and maybe he should just follow her.

She leads him to the den. The one that Len has spent weeks remodeling and sure enough Barry finds him sitting on a pile of pillows. He has headphones on and his eyes are closed. Barry moves closer to him and yanked one bud out.

“Yes Scarlet?”

“There’s no food.” Barry mumbles. “You promised me Shrimp Scampi Lenny.”

“Yes but once I started adding the pillows to our soon to be love nest i had to stop and take a break.” He holds out a hand for Barry to take. Barry stares at the hand as though its going to bite him or suddenly make food appear out of thin air. “Cuddle or leave.”

 “So is that a no to supper?”

Len laughs. "Cuddle with me for five minutes then I’ll cook your dinner. Okay?”

Barry ywked the hand with a smile on his face. “Okay but I get dessert out of this too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ready-for-rogues asked:
> 
> coldflash and "Don't you dare ..."

“Don’t you dare say that. Anyone else, anyone else I can handle but not you. Anyone but you.” Barry had to take a step back. He never saw Leonard cry, or at least about to. The tears were hanging, falling slowly and Barry’s heart literally stopped for just a fraction of a second. He wanted to give in. Seeing him like this, he needed to give in but he also knew that he couldn’t.

“What do you want me to say Snart? What I’m saying is the truth. You’re acting just like your father. Every part of him and if that’s…. if you go down that road even by accident I won’t allow you near Michael ever again.”

He shouldn’t compare Len to Lewis. It was a fate worse than death to Len and doing it. He wasn’t trying to hurt him. Honestly he wasn’t but he saw the look in Len’s eyes, the hurt an anger that had filled when he found out about Lisa’s death. About everyone involved who couldn’t save her.

The drinks followed shortly and the temper. His judgement was clouded but that made no excuse.

“I would never hurt him. Or you. You know that. I’m not my father and don’t treat me as such. Barry I would never—”

The rest of the sentence is cut off. He’s crying. Actually crying now and Barry pulls him into his arms.

“Then we’ll work on it. I’ll help you but Len you have to stop going down this road. For Everyone one involved. Please.”

He nods against Barry’s shoulder.

He doesn’t want to be his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ColdFlash and the lyrics of “The Chainsmokers ft Coldplay - Something Just Like This” if you want a prompt? I’m thinking insecure Len thinking he isn’t good enough and Reassuring Barry.

It’s always been this way and Len had no idea why. He’s usually not insecure about anything. He’s always comfortable about everything but lately, since he began a relationship with Barry Allen, the fastest man alive he’s had these doubts in his mind.

Barry is a saint (Not really. Len’s told him this plenty of times. Not everyone is pure. Everyone has a dark side) he’s adored by everyone. From his friend at Star Labs to his extended family. They say he deserves the best after years of heartache.

So what was he doing with someone like Leonard Snart? Someone who has only known pain and suffering? A thief, a criminal. That’s all that he is. He’s not worthy of Barry. He knows that he isn’t…. yet….

“You’re perfect. Do you know that?” Barry places delicate kisses on his lips. “I love you for you and if no one else sees that then oh well. That’s their loss. But you’re perfect. You’re mine and I love you.”

He might not be the ideal partner but Barry doesn’t care.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Coldflash, their toddler has a nightmare?

Its not the first night that Michael has had nightmares but it’s the first night that he’s cried in his sleep.

Barry’s in his room before Len and by the time that he does make it Barry has their two year old cradled in his arms.

“It’s okay. Mikey it’s going to be okay.” Barry soothes. Barry’s walking him around the room, pressing soft kisses to his forehead.

“He shouldn’t have nightmares.” Len states and Barry knows this. Nothing traumatic has happened to their son and neither can understand why he’s having one.

“I know that Lenny. What are we supposed to do about it?”

Len rubs his temples. “Caitlin might know something. I know that she’s smart and she can help. Didn’t she help Cisco with those weird vibes he was having?”

“Yeah but he’s a toddler. I dont want to put him in that kind of situation.”

“He also needs the help Barry. We have to do something to help him.”

Len’s right.

Barry knows this but he’s not sure if he should do it. He doesn’t think that he can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nixie-deangel asked:
> 
> Coldflash, Slytherin!Barry asking Ravenclaw!Len to go flying with him at night? (=

go flying tonight but I’m not sure.”

“Do it. Barr do it or I’ll do it for you.”

÷

Barry’s waiting by the entrance breakfast is over and he needs to do it.

Has to do it .

Len’s leaving by himself. The other two aren’t anywhere to be seen and he thinks this is perfect.

“Leonard?” Barry’s voice is low and he’s not making eye contact. He doesn’t think he can manage looking into his eyes.

“Yes?”

“Iwaswonderingifmaybeyouwantedtogoflyingwithmetonight.” Barry says it all in one go. He risks a look and see that Len looks a little confused.

“What?”

“I said, do you wanna go flying with me tonight?”

Len laughs. “As a slytherin, I expected this but seeing your personality, I didn’t expect this.”

“Expect what?”

“For you to do something that could be you kicked out. But, yeah I’ll love to go with you.”

Barry lights up.

“Really?”

Len nods. “Yeah.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Coldflash, “you mean everything to me.” please and thank you! (:

“You mean everything to me.” Barry whispers the words just as the doctor’s out the IV in Leonard’s arm, giving him the substance that he needs to eat.

A coma.

He’s been in one for the longest, Six weeks and everyone’s telling Barry that as his husband, maybe it’s time for him to pull the plug and he can’t bring himself to do it.

“You mean the world to me and I can’t imagine a world without you.”

He reaches out and places his hands In Len’s.

“I know it’s been a long time and everyone wants me to give up but I can’t do that. No one gave up on me when I was in a coma and I’m not gonna give up on you. I need you to fight for us.”

Barry kisses the back of Len’s hand.

He won’t give up.


End file.
